Riot Girl
by Demona Evernight
Summary: Marshall Lee's finally met his perfect match and her name is Blair. She's a hood rat rocker chick with a bad attitude and a mean looking guitar and the land of Aaa will never be the same after she drops in. Can Marshall tame this wild child or will he just be dragged along for the ride? Rated for swearing and maybe explicit scenes later IDK yet
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from the land of Ooo or Aaa so there

Colors of green and blue and purple swirled around me as I fell, somersaulting in the air, unlike most people in this situation I didn't bother to scream, I knew no one could hear me and what was the point if no one could hear me. I gotta admit before I fell through this portal my life really wasn't that interesting I was a normal teenager, I cursed, I partied, I disobeyed the rules, I had a few tattoos and piercings, and I played to the whole rebel without a cause pretty well, my parents couldn't stand it when they were home...then again I couldn't stand them whether they were home or not. They were all uptight and full of rules and don't's and it drove me crazy, they needed to learn to live a little. My only respite seemed to be my music, Good Charlotte, All American Rejects, AC/DC, Guns N Roses, Green Day, you know the works, that and my baby a modified acoustic guitar it was made to look like a dragon, the neck stretched out to become the frets, the body and the wings were the body of the guitar, and the coolest thing was with the press of a hidden button the dragon's mouth would open and torch whoever or whatever I wanted, pretty sweet right? I was just lucky that I had been walking around with it on my back before all this happened.

Before I knew it I was crash landing on hard packed Earth and let me tell you that does NOT feel good especially when you land on a guitar made out of metal that's strapped to your back...can you say ouch?

"Ugh man this is so not my day." I groan to myself as I just lay there for a minute

As I lay there I take my guitar off my back and pull it out from under me to rest beside me and I sighed with some relief, the thing had been digging into my back and I'd be surprised if I didn't have some gashes from landing on it.

I opened my eyes and sat up looking around once the pain had dulled to an ache rather than a throb and I recognized nothing around me...great.

"Where the hell am I? It looks like a gay unicorn came in and puked all over everything and then decided that wasn't enough so he crapped out a couple rainbows and slathered them around too." I said not bothering to hide my disgust at how sweet and pink everything looked

"Well I never! How dare you describe the land of Aaa like that!" A very insulted voice cried out from behind me

I turned around and I shit you not there was a person head to toe covered in pink...and I think it was a dude!

"Dude did you seriously go out looking like that?" I chuckled pointing at him

"What? What's wrong with how I look? Oh is there something on my face? Oh the embarrassment!" He started freaking out touching his face

"Uh, no. Nothing's on your face you're just covered head to toe in pink. I mean what straight guy would ever go out looking the way you do? You aren't gay are you?" I asked honestly curious

"No I am not gay!" He said his face getting redder, if that was even possible

"Ok, ok dude chill it was just a question. I mean if I were you I would never leave the house." I placated him waving my hands around

"And why not?" He asked still sounding angry

"Dude...you're pink. Pink is gay. Enough said." I said deadpanned

This only seemed to piss him off and I swear steam was coming off his head. I ignored him and looked around some more, but I still didn't recognize anything.

"Hey you wouldn't by chance know where we are would you?" I asked looking back at him

"We're not far from the Candy Castle why? Are you lost?" The pink guy asked now looking concerned

"Candy Castle? Are you tripping out on drugs? Where the hell is that?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at him like he needs help

"It's in the Candy Kingdom of course." He replied as though I was the stupid one

"Listen you little punk, you don't take that tone of voice with me understand?" I said grabbing the front of his outfit and pulling him off his feet " Now you're going to tell me where I really am or I'm gonna...dude what the hell are you made of? Why the hell are you so squishy?" I asked kinda freaked out

"I'm made of bubblegum of course. Aren't you made of candy?" He asked looking at me strangely

"What the hell? No I'm human you idiot!" I yelled dropping him on his ass

He rubbed his neck where I had been holding him up and then seemed to realize what I had just told him.

"Wait a human? Are you sure?" He asked standing up and getting way up in my personal space

"Uh yeah dude. Been one all my life so I should kinda know. And will you back off!" I yelled freaked out and shoving him away

"But I thought Fionna was the last human in Aaa? Where did you come from?" He asked hand on his chin

"Heck if I know, a portal just randomly opened and dropped me here. No warning or nothing." I grumbled at the end crossing my arms

"Strange." Pink guy hummed

'No shit Sherlock.' I thought sarcastically

"Well I suppose the only thing left to do is to find you somewhere to stay until we can send you home. Come we'll leave at once." He said shrugging his shoulders

"And what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you Gumwad?" I asked him crossing my arms

"Well I am the Prince of this kingdom so it's only natural that you follow me." He emphasized pointing at himself

"Dude I don't care if you're the drag queen of the north pole I am not going anywhere with a giant pink gumwad who's so far in the closet he's in Narnia." I said with finality

Without saying another word to him I picked up my guitar, slug it across my back, and left walking to who knows where so long as it was away from all these candy coated freaks I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I own nothing from the lands of Ooo or Aaa

* * *

><p>After leaving behind the pink gumwad who's way in denial of his sexuality I realized despite how annoying and freaky he was he might have at least been able to guide me around this place. But on the plus side I had finally managed to get away from the gay rainbow land that was apparently the Candy Kingdom...sounds like a place where little kids get...nevermind!<p>

"Smooth Red...real smooth." I muttered to myself face palming

"Hey do you need help?" A high pitched girl's voice asked me out of nowhere

"Uh yea. I'm kind of new and I kind of have no idea where the hell I am." I said as I looked up to see a girl a little younger than me with blonde hair sticking out of a bunny hood and she was wearing a blue shirt and skirt and a cat at her feet

"Aw you poor thing let me and Fionna help you out sugar." the cat...talked

'Ok Red no need to freak you've faced a gay guy in denial made of gum this is nothing...really...don't freak.' I pep talked myself

"The cat...she talked." I pointed out looking at the girl

"Yeah. Her name's Cake and I'm Fionna. Don't cats talk where you're from?" She asked me like it was no big deal

"Uh no." I said like it was obvious

"Oh. Well who are you and where are you from?" Fionna asked me

"My name's Blair, but my friends call me Red and I'm from here and there. Just let the wind take me wherever I wanna go." I answered her vaguely

"That is so...doesn't it ever get lonely?" Fionna whispered sounding sad at the end

"Naw it's all good so long as I've got my music and my freedom life's pretty sweet." I reassured the girl pulling my guitar in front of me and giving it a few strums

"Oh...cool. What is that?" Fionna chirped pointing at my guitar

"Oh this? This is my best pal Yune*, she's been through a lot with me. Wanna see something cool?" I asked getting a little excited

"Sure." Fionna answered

"Ok step back a little don't want your hair to catch." I said and after they both stepped back in confusion I pushed the button on Yune's neck

Both of their eyes widened in shock and awe as Yune opened her mouth and spewed out a large stream of fire over my shoulder and into the air, being careful not to catch myself on fire.

"Woah!" Fionna exclaimed in awe both of them jumping back further from me and the flame

I let go of the button and Yune closed her mouth and the fire instantly went out "Pretty sweet right?" I asked smirking

It looked like Fionna was gonna agree, but Cake interrupted instead by saying "That's pretty dangerous isn't it sweet pea?"

"Nah I've never actually set anyone on fire...I may have thought about it, but it was just whatever ya know?" I answered casually as I fiddled with Yune's strings

Both of their eyes went wide in horror and shock and I just couldn't hold it anymore. I started cracking up laughing using Yune as a crutch to keep myself from falling over

"Oh my God! You should see your faces right now." I sputtered through my laughter

This seemed to annoy Cake more than it seemed to bother Fionna, Fionna just blushed a little, "She is just like that boy, she seems like trouble to me Fionna and you don't need a second one of them running around you." Cake whispered loudly

"Uh Dude? Right here, can hear everything you're saying you know." I said stopping my laughter and waving to show my point

"Wait...she's just like Marshall!" Fionna seemed to either have a problem with repeating things or she had an idea

"Yea, that's my point baby cakes." Cake said looking at Fionna in worry

"You need a place to stay right?" Fionna asked me now

"Well yeah, but you don't have to let me crash with you. I mean seriously don't trouble yourself." I said swinging Yune onto my back again her head pointing to the sky, learned the hard way in the beginning that I could accidentally push the button and set the floor on fire...I was soo grounded after that

"Why don't we go over to Mashall Lee's and see if you can crash with him?" Fionna asked excitedly

"Uh...sure whatever." I shrugged wondering who the hell she was going to be leaving me with cause Marshall was totally a dude's name, but I could be wrong I knew a girl back home names George after all

* * *

><p>It took us a while of walking and the whole way there Fionna and Cake were filling me in on who Marshall Lee was. Apparently he was some badass half-demon vampire dude with a sweet ax guitar and a bad attitude to match...I was liking the sound of the guy already and I haven't even met him yet.<p>

When we came up to a cave entrance Fionna and Cake stopped for a minute "Well here we are Marshall Lee's place is inside."

"He lives in a cave?" I asked sharply

"Uh..yeah?" Fionna answered cautiously

"Sweet." I stated smirking

I could literally see Fionna relaxing, damn it was easy to get her riled up.

We entered the cave together and surprisingly while it was devoid of sunlight, like I had expected, it wasn't so dark that we couldn't see. In a clearing at the back of the cave stood a house. It was a little wooden shack with a large back porch hanging over the lake that was behind the house.

All in all from the outside the place didn't look half bad, might actually be cool to crash here if the dude isn't a total tool and let's me.

* * *

><p>Fionna went up to the door and knocked politely making me roll my eyes and cross my arms. If this guy was her friend shouldn't she be able to just barge in? I would. The look on his face would be hilarious I'm sure.<p>

It took a moment, but eventually someone did come to the door, or at least the door opened...with no one on the other side.

"Marshall?" Fionna called into the dimly lit room

* * *

><p>*A cookie to whoever can guess where I got the name Yune from little hint it's a book reference<p> 


End file.
